staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2009
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Krówka Mu Mu - Znak na śniegu, odc. 25 (The multicolored snow, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 09:10 Magiczna gwiazda 60'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2003) 10:10 Bajki rosyjskie - Gdy na choinkach zapalają się ognie, odc. 29 (Kogda zażygajutsa jolki); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 10:30 Skradzione święta (Stealing Christmas) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1796 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 12:30 Plebania - odc. 1408; telenowela TVP 12:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 13:15 Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1952) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:12 Gwiazdka z nieba (ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:35 Wigilia z Chopinem; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Życzenia świąteczne Pary Prezydenckiej 17:20 Wigilia z Chopinem; koncert 17:35 Klan - odc. 1797/98 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1409 /1410; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Czarodziejski worek Św. Mikołaja, odc. 201 (The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie Przewodniczącego Konferencji Episkopatu Polski Arcybiskupa Józefa Michalika 20:05 Dwaj bracia (Two Brothers) - txt str.777 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2004) 21:45 Wigilia z Chopinem; koncert 21:55 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie 23:45 Przysięga szeryfa (Pledge, The) 83'; western kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:10 Fatalny romans (Last Seduction, The) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 02:55 Jej wielka słabość (Her Fatal Flaw) 87'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2006) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Cicha Noc (Silent Night) 50'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 06:50 Balto - wilcza wyprawa (Balto II: Wolf Quest) 75'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 W poszukiwaniu świętego Mikołaja (The legends of Santa) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Lisiczka (Kogitsune Helen) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (2006) 10:50 Żołnierska wigilia; reportaż 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Trentino - Alto Adige. Alpejska kraina Ladynów (3); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Jeździec znikąd (Shane) 117'; western kraj prod.USA (1953) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1693 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:25 Świętowanie z góralami - Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko kameralne 14:55 Grinch: świąt nie będzie (How the Grinch stole Christmas) 100'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:35 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Księżniczka na lodzie (Ice Princess) 94'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:35 Hej w dzień Narodzenia - wieczór kolęd Krzysztofa Krawczyka 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 361 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Laskowik & Malicki... Wigilia Wieczór (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:15 Laskowik & Malicki... Wigilia Wieczór (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 22:45 Panorama 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gra o miłość (For Love of the Game) 131'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:30 Przerażenie (Panic) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 9:00 Miasto bez świąt 10:45 Prezent na święta 12:45 Kolędowanie z Polsatem 14:00 Anioły w mieście 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Odlotowy prezent gwiazdkowy 17:45 Kolędowanie z Polsatem 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Kevin sam w domu 21:35 Wesołych świąt 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:35 Kosiarz umysłów 1:35 Nagroda gwarantowana 3:05 Tajemnice losu left|thumb|79x79px 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej 11:35 Salon gry 12:30 Mango Telezakupy 13:30 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:40 Detektyw Monk 15:30 Rozmowy w toku 16:30 Rio Bravo 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Terminal 22:25 Morderstwo w Białym Domu 0:25 Detektyw Monk 1:20 Uwaga! 1:40 Rozmowy w toku 2:35 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Karkonoski 5:55 Dekoratornia - odc. 215, magazyn poradnikowy 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 17, Meksyk 2004 8:45 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:45 W czepku urodzeni - komedia, Włochy, USA 1983 12:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 12:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:25 Świąteczne opowieści: Spełnione życzenie - film animowany, 2006 16:20 Świąteczna miłość - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996 18:00 Zagubieni w raju - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 20:00 Skradzione serca - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 21:45 Król komedii - komediodramat, USA 1982 23:45 Zrozumieć ciszę - thriller, USA 1994 1:40 Terrorysta - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2001 3:15 Dresden Dolls - Live at the Roundhouse - koncert 4:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:25 Cena marzeń 6:15 Na Wspólnej 6:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 7:40 B jak brzydula 8:15 B jak brzydula 8:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny 9:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 B jak brzydula 15:50 B jak brzydula 16:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny 17:30 Przyjaciele 18:00 Przyjaciele 18:30 Rok bez Mikołaja 20:05 Maverick 22:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj święty Mikołaju II 0:00 Bodyguard 2:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.33 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:05 Teatr dla Dzieci - Legenda o Świętym Mikołaju; spektakl teatralny 09:35 Przygody Joanny 87' kraj prod.Polska (1994) 11:00 Hity satelity 11:15 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Wigilia (Ewa Bem + Wiesław Ochman + Tomasz Majewski) 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 12:40 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Herosi i komedianci 47'; film dokumentalny 14:15 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 15:10 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 15:30 Magiczna gwiazda 60'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2003) 16:35 Wigilia z Chopinem /1/; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Życzenia od Pary Prezydenckiej 17:20 Hity satelity 17:35 Kolęda z wysokości - koncert świateczny 18:20 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Wigilia (Ewa Bem + Wiesław Ochman + Tomasz Majewski) 18:35 Plebania - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP 19:00 Dobranocka - Gwiazdka kota Filemona 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 20:10 Scena współczesna - Wigilijna opowieść 54'; spektakl teatralny 21:05 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Wigilia (Ewa Bem + Wiesław Ochman + Tomasz Majewski) 21:20 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie 22:05 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP 23:20 Wigilia z Chopinem /2/; koncert 23:35 Hity satelity 24:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterskiej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach 02:00 Życzenia od Pary Prezydenckiej 02:05 Dobranocka za oceanem - Gwiazdka kota Filemona 02:35 Wiadomości 02:55 Sport 02:58 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie Przewodniczącego Konferencji Episkopatu Polski Arcybiskupa Józefa Michalika 03:05 Plebania - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP 03:30 Scena współczesna - Wigilijna opowieść 54'; spektakl teatralny 04:20 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Wigilia (Ewa Bem + Wiesław Ochman + Tomasz Majewski) 04:40 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie 05:30 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP 06:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:24 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:26 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Bóg się rodzi; felieton; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:58 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Cicha noc; felieton; STEREO 16:02 Adwent; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:07 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Paweł Lewicki -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:54 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Cicha noc; felieton; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:27 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Grota; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:06 W poszukiwaniu świętego Mikołaja (The real Face of Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Transmisja Pasterki z Warszawy 01:30 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Lulajże Jezuniu; felieton; STEREO 01:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:15 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:55 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Tomasz Jaklewicz -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Grota; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:35 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Lulajże Jezuniu; felieton; STEREO 04:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:41 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:06 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Paweł Lewicki -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:09 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:29 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:13 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 06:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Z Bożego Narodzenia - śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Panowie w cylindrach (Top Hat) 95'; musical kraj prod.USA (1935); reż.:Mark Sandrich; wyk.:Fred Astaire, Ginger Rogers, Edward Everett Horton, Erik Rhodes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Doskonałe popołudnie 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) 90'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1972); reż.:John Hough, Andrea Bianchi; wyk.:Orson Welles, Walter Slezak, Rik Battaglia, Rik Battaglia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kierdel 6'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Czeczot, Bronisław Zeman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Lawendowe wzgórze (Ladies in Lavender) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Charles Dance; wyk.:Judi Dench, Maggie Smith, Natascha McElhone, Daniel Bruhl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Kolęda cisza - śpiewa Katarzyna Groniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Oto jest głowa zdrajcy (A Man for All Seasons) 115'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Fred Zinnemann; wyk.:Robert Shaw, Orson Welles, Susannah York; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Karaoke z kolędami ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Parasolki z Cherbourga (Parapluies de Cherbourg) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jacques Demy; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Nino Castelnuovo, Anne Vernon, Marc Michel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Tomasz Ritter; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Rozmowy istotne - siostra Małgorzata Chmielewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Peter Gabriel: Growing Up Live (Peter Gabriel: Growing Up Live); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Studio TVP Kultura 30 minut - "Moja nowa droga", "Matka"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 30 minut - Moja nowa droga 37'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Barbara Białowąs; wyk.:Roma Gąsiorowska, Michał Sitarski, Dorota Pomykała, Maciej Damięcki, Wojciech Wysocki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Pierwszy dokument - Matka 11'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Piątek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wygrać z losem (Passion Fish) 129'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:John Sayles; wyk.:Mary McDonnell, Nora Dunn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocne - Hydrozagadka 70'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Rozmowy istotne - siostra Małgorzata Chmielewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Bez komentarza - Noc stanu wojennego (2); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 13 pierwszych dni - 24 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Jak to się robi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 U siebie - Wigilia - 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 U siebie - Wigilia - 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz - Wigilia Konrada; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - "Wigilia na Syberii" Jacek Malczewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wigilie katyńskie - Daleko od domu. Wigilia 1939; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przyjdź na świat - rok później; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kolęda z wysokości - koncert świateczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Opowieści wiglilijne Władysława Bartoszewskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Wigilia '81; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Zofia Mrozowska, Barbara Wrzesińska, Ewa Błaszczyk, Halina Romantowska, Arkadiusz Bazak, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Wigilia 1914; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podróżnik - Krótka historia safari; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wigilijne wróżby beskidzkich górali 17:00 Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 4/9 - Przerwane ogniwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 13 pierwszych dni - 24 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Szukamy stajenki; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz - Wigilia Konrada; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Warszawa 94. Podróż sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Siedmiu Żydów z mojej klasy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 13 pierwszych dni - 24 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 5/9 - W gnieździe wroga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Opowieści wiglilijne Władysława Bartoszewskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Bez komentarza - Wigilie polskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Na skraju Europy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 10:00 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 10:30 Liga Angielska - Blackburn Rover - Tottenham 16/2010; STEREO 13:15 Slalom po niebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino 16:00 Magazyn jeździecki - Galop; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata - WKKW Strzegom; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najszybsi ludzie świata; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Helsinki 2009 (GALA); STEREO 19:35 Jeździectwo - Polish Masters - CSI - Katowice; relacja; STEREO 21:10 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Los Angeles (Gala Medalistów); STEREO 23:10 Lekkoatletyka - Finał GP IAAF - Saloniki dz. II 01:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania; STEREO 09:25 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju?; film TVP; reż.:Igor Mołodecki; wyk.:Anna Radwan, Dorota Segda, Dominika Mroczek, Izabella Olszewska, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Grałek, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Letner, Ola Frycz, Marta Kalmus; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Dzieci Morza i Wiatru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Michael Dunn, Liz Torres, Cathy Jeneen Doe, Robert Forster, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Klasztory polskie - Wigilia u Cystersów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Czuły jak basior; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Zakochany anioł; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Nad Niemnem cz. I - film fabularny, Polska 1986 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kindla - koncert 14.00 Nad Niemnem cz. II - film fabularny, Polska 1986 15.45 S2 Śląsk 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.30 Wigilia z Masztalskimi 17.15 Szlagrowe życie 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 18.30 Kuchnia po śląsku - Wigilia 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Wesele mojej matki - film fabularny, Niemcy 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.35 Góromania 01.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.25 Szlagrowe życie 01.55 Silesia Informacje 02.50 Usterka 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Góromania 06.00 Zima z TVS left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Stacja Porankowo 08.00 Burza uczuć 09.00 Telemarket 09.30 Zdrada i Miłość 10.30 Twarz Analii 11.30 Miłosny nokaut 12.30 Ból za kulisami sławy 13:00 Telemarket 13.30 Burza uczuć 14.30 Zdrada i miłość 15.30 Twarz Analii 16.30 Miłosny nokaut 17.30 Ale numer 18.00 Karmelowy obóz 18.30 Był sobie kosmos 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Gwiazdkowy dar (The Christmas Box) - film USA 1995 reż Marcus Cole 21.30 Święta w Connecticut (Christmas in Connetcicut) film USA 1992 reż Arnold Schwarzenegger 23.30 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę (When Man a loves a Woman ) film USA 1994 reż Luis Mandoki 02.00 Nocne I-granie 04.00 Programy powtórkowe Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku